Shakespeare Abridged And Shameless Abuse
by Quackers McPherson
Summary: Blaine Emerson, guilty of shameless emoticon abuse, requests the help of Kurt Hummel in rehearsing a retelling of Shakespeare's classic tale, Romeo and Juliet.


**So I had a dream a few weeks ago in which there was another Glee episode after the Christmas special… it was Klaine-centric and all they did was make out. Needless to say, it was a very pleasant dream. I decided to add some background and turn it into a one-shot, seeing as I take forever to put out chapters of my story. =D**

**I was going in a slightly different direction with this story… less description and more plot-moving content. Feedback is, as always, awesome. Thanks, guys! Happy New Years~**

* * *

**Shakespeare Abridged And Shameless Abuse Of Emoticons**

* * *

Kurt was busy studying for his American History exam when his phone buzzed loudly against the wood of the desk. Eager for a distraction, he smiled as his phone informed him of one new text message.

"From: Blaine Emerson

_Hey, are you busy?" _

Kurt involuntarily smiled at the text from his crush. He quickly replied.

"From: Kurt Hummel

_Studying history… so not really."_

Kurt glanced back over to his textbook, absently skimming the page while he waited for Blaine's text. He barely read a paragraph before his phone buzzed again.

"From: Blaine Emerson

_Lol, history! :D You want to help me with something?"_

While he would never admit it, the smiling emoticon made his heart beat a little faster. Every time Blaine texted him one, he imagined the boy smiling: his perfect teeth, the slight dimpling of his cheeks, the way his eyes sparkled when he was truly happy…

Kurt blinked, desperate to get a hold of himself. He reminded himself, for the umpteenth time, that they were _only_ friends. Even if Blaine was perfect for him in every way possible. Even if Kurt was totally and completely in love with him. Only friends.

"From: Kurt Hummel

_Sure. What do you need?"_

Kurt slipped the phone in his pocket and padded over to the mirror, checking to make sure his hair was arranged just so. He straightened his Dalton tie and shrugged on the accompanying navy blue Dalton blazer. A vibrating sensation tickled his leg.

"From: Blaine Emerson

_Meet me in the Senior Commons. ;)"_

Blaine hadn't answered Kurt's question and he'd sent another one of those blasted emoticons, this time a winking face that could easily be construed as seductive.

History exam forgotten, Kurt slipped on his shoes, grabbed his key, and raced out the door as quickly as he could without attracting attention. Who needed to know the difference between the First and Second Great Awakenings, anyway?

Kurt scaled the stairs to reach the lower level of the dormitory. From there, he left the building, walking across the grounds, the courtyard, and the maze of hallways that separated him from Blaine. As he pushed the door open, he found the boy lounging on the couch with his feet propped on the table. Kurt's soft footsteps caused Blaine to jump up, gracing Kurt with a disarming smile.

His hair was messy and curly, as if he'd just taken a shower, and he had on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses over his soft caramel eyes. He was wearing stonewashed jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt that hugged him just right. It took all of Kurt's willpower to keep his mouth from falling open.

"I… you're not wearing your uniform," Kurt stuttered intelligently.

Blaine grinned, glancing down at his clothes.

"Yeah. I… uh… got home and took a shower before I realized I needed help. So I came back up to school without changing."

"So what is it that you need help with?" Kurt asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well," Blaine mused, casually taking a seat very close to Kurt, "a freshman friend of mind has requested my participation in his English project. He had to rewrite Romeo & Juliet in a different setting and he's asked me to be in the performance. Will you run lines with me?"

Kurt found it hard to think clearly with the boy sitting so close to him but he managed to squeak out an affirmative reply. Once again, Blaine presented him with a smile that could melt iron metal. If Kurt hadn't been sitting down, his knees would have given out.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed, passing him a stack of stapled papers.

"Just curious, what setting did your friend choose?"

Blaine chuckled.

"You'll see. Read over the beginning narration."

_Once upon a time, there were two rival strip clubs: Montague's and Capulet's. They were both very successful, as most of the residents of Verona could not keep it in their pants…_

Kurt nearly choked.

"What?" he said at a much higher pitch than he intended.

"Keep reading," Blaine smirked, nodding toward the script.

_The owner of Montague's was a devilishly handsome, innovative, young millionaire. His 'old money' and his wildly profitable business venture provided him with quite a reputation. On the other hand, the proprietor of Capulet's was one of the nouveau riche and, despite his flourishing club, was still regarded as a second-class citizen. Unbeknownst to anyone, they were locked in a steamy romance that would be deemed highly improper if discovered; mixing between the classes was frowned upon._

"How is this even school-appropriate?" Kurt muttered.

"You haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" Blaine cried, flipping Kurt's script forward a few pages.

Blaine pointed to place on the page that seemed to be detailing a very graphic sex scene. Kurt was completely speechless.

"You haven't met the freshman English teacher. He's a perverted nutcase. Since there are at least four sexual encounters in Act 1 alone, I'm pretty sure my friend is guaranteed a solid B+ at least."

Kurt paled, swiping a stray hair back into place. Blaine had asked him to rehearse. Did that mean…

"The section he's presenting for class is… here," Blaine said, flicking through the pages until he reached a highlighted section. "In this scene, Romeo and Giuliano are planning their marriage in secret. They've just met with a friar and are currently talking in the basement of Montague's. You'll play the part of Giuliano."

Blaine stood up and crossed the room, shaking out his hands. Kurt watched as he took a deep breath before turning around. His expression had changed as he got into character.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he approached Kurt, concern flecked in his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same question," Kurt read, simultaneously skimming through the rest of his lines and tucking them away in his memory. "You have more to lose."

"More to lose? You think my reputation is worth that much to me? I thought you knew me better than that, Guiliano."

Blaine stomped down in frustration as a hand flew to his forehead. Kurt stood and moved toward the boy, placing a hand on Blaine's elbow.

"I know you don't care. But everything you've worked for is at stake. Your parents will pull your funding if they found out," Kurt said softly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I've tucked money away. Enough for a small start up business in Venice at least. I know a merchant down there that could set us up. We could make it work," Blaine muttered quietly, averting his eyes.

"Of course we could, darling. But are you really willing to completely alienate your family over this? Over… over me?" Kurt stuttered, eyes watering.

Blaine roughly grabbed Kurt's shoulders

"If they won't accept you, they aren't accepting me! If they won't accept me, then they aren't worth having around!"

"They're your family, Romeo!" Kurt cried.

"Yeah? And you're part of me, Giuliano! I would _die_ without you!" Blaine shouted, tears in his eyes.

Kurt's hands moved to hold Blaine's face.

"Romeo, don't say that. You don't need me," Kurt croaked, tears falling freely.

Blaine pulled the boy's arms away and wrapped Kurt in a tight hug.

"But I do. I need you. More than money, more than family. I need you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

The younger boy shuddered involuntarily.

"I need you, too," Kurt mumbled into the boy's neck.

"Then marry me, Giuliano. Marry me and make me whole again," Blaine said, breathily.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine until he could look the older boy in the eyes and smiled weakly.

"Since you put it that way…" Kurt joked, eyes still streaming.

Blaine stepped forward and cupped Kurt's cheek before diving in for a kiss. A raging fire sprung up in Kurt's stomach, quickly spreading in every direction. The senior's lips were soft against his and they moved in an intoxicating rhythm. Kurt's hand found its way up to Blaine's head where his fingers twisted around Blaine's curly locks. Blaine's free hand grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him in tighter.

Flushed and breathless, they broke apart after a sufficient amount of time passed. Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes had darkened considerably. Before he had a chance to ponder the cause, he discovered that his lips were once again occupied by the handsome brunette in front of him. Surprise gave way to pleasure as he moved his lips in time with Blaine's. The kiss was much more passionate than the first, Blaine's hand dropping a little lower than was acceptable and Kurt's hand pulling harder on Blaine's hair than necessary.

They divided only when their lungs were fit to burst from lack of air. Panting, they continued to maintain eye contact.

"That wasn't in the script," Kurt wheezed.

"All the best actors improvise," Blaine gasped without missing a beat.

Blaine brushed a hair from Kurt's face tenderly, smiling. Suddenly Blaine's phone blared, breaking the comfortable silence of the room. With an apologetic glance, Blaine answered the call.

"Hey, Mom… no, I'm up at the school… yeah, studying for an English assignment… alright, I'm on my way home."

Blaine hung up and moved to collect his things.

"Sorry to run out on you but my mom insists that I need to come home and finish the dishes."

"No, it's fine. I've got a history exam calling my name, anyway."

"I… uh… thanks for rehearsing with me. I'm sure my friend will appreciate it if I don't ruin his presentation."

"You won't. You're really talented, Blaine."

"So are you, Kurt. You nailed those lines the first time you read them!"

"It's nothing," Kurt muttered humbly.

"Don't sell yourself short," Blaine scolded, smiling at him.

Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder and made for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt. Thanks again."

The older boy left with a wave. Finally alone, Kurt's legs gave out and he sat down heavily on the couch. After a few deep breaths, he regained his composure and made his way back to his room. Kurt plopped down at his desk to conquer the massive amount of information necessary for tomorrow's test.

Hours later, Kurt had successfully completed several online practice quizzes in addition to answering the discussion questions in the back of the book. He felt fairly confident about the exam and decided to turn in. After finishing his nightly skin-care ritual, he brushed his teeth and slid into his bed. His sheets were cool and comfortable as he quickly succumbed to weariness. But, on the edge of unconsciousness, he was shaken awake by the sound of his phone vibrating against his desk. Bleary-eyed, Kurt stumbled out of bed and grabbed the device.

"From: Blaine Emerson

_So how's that studying going?"_

While Kurt generally loathed being woken up, he could not bring himself to resent Blaine.

"From: Kurt Hummel

_Done. I feel pretty good about it. History's always come fairly easily. Good night, Blaine."_

Kurt tossed his phone onto his bedside table, not expecting another text from the boy. Once again, sleep washed over him. He was, however, mistaken as a familiar clattering noise reached his ears, pulling him back from the edge. He blindly grabbed at the device.

"From: Blaine Emerson

_You'll do great! Also, I've already talked to my friend and we've decided that you should play Giuliano. Come to room 112 during your English period tomorrow. Don't worry… I've already talked to Mr. Matheson about it and he says he's bringing your English class to watch. Sleep well, Kurt. Don't for get your cherry chapstick ;D"_

A violent blush erupted over Kurt's cheeks thanks to Blaine and his accursed emoticons. The open-mouthed winking face was nothing if not suggestive. That, coupled with the comment about his precious cherry chapstick, Kurt swore that the older boy was flirting with him. He stared at his phone for a few minutes, hopelessly lost for words. Kurt knew better than to argue.

"From: Kurt Hummel

_Alright. Drop the script off at my room before class. See you tomorrow. Good night, Romeo._"

Dropping his phone onto his sheets, Kurt collapsed. He barely shut his eyes before he received another text message.

"From: Blaine Emerson

_Will do. Good night, sweet Giuliano. Until the morrow… less-than-3__"_

It wasn't quite an emoticon, but Blaine's heart caused Kurt's to beat dangerously fast. With a smile on his face, Kurt drifted into a dream-laden sleep, all revolving around a particular boy and his fascination with computer generated emotes.


End file.
